


Jealous

by kihyunie0514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunie0514/pseuds/kihyunie0514
Summary: Kihyun tries to get Shownu jealous but his plan backfires.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with a short ShowKi. Forgive me if this doesn't make any sense, I almost forgot how to do this. LOL

"Kihyun-ah, are my clothes done?" Wonho said as he sit beside Kihyun whose folding them by now.

“Yes hyung and next time can you please wash your own socks and underwears? Seriously!” 

“I'll do it next time, I'm just busy recently. I Promise and thank you.” Wonho said trying not to laugh.

“Oh no, thanking me won't do this time." Wonho looked up from his cellphone to stare at Kihyun a little bit confused.

"Sure, you want to go grab dinner? There's this newly opened ramen house near my studio."

"No hyung, I'm cooking tonight and please refrain yourself from eating too much ramen!"

"So tell me what is it that you want?" Wonho asked more confused now.

"Can you please help me? We need to act like we’re a couple.” Kihyun stopped folding the clean clothes and looked at Wonho sheepishly. 

“What? Why in the world would I do that?” Wonho raised an eyebrow, then burst into laughter.

“Well you see, I’m sort of… in love with Shownu-hyung. And I know you have Hyungwon and I’ve already asked his permission, so it’s all good. And I was wondering if you would, you know, help me? Since, you know, Shownu-hyung doesn’t know about you and Hyungwon.” Kihyun sounded like Wonho doesn't have a choice but to say yes.

“You’re so cute when you're not nagging. Of course I’ll help you. PDA to make Shownu-hyung jealous, right? Will do.” Wonho said looking defeated. He waved Kihyun off in amusement and returned his gaze to his phone, while Kihyun sighed in relief and crossed his fingers, hoping this would work.

 

*

 

However, no matter what they did, Shownu didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he seemed to feel the complete opposite. One afternoon at the dance studio, they're having their break, Wonho slung his arms around Kihyun and leaned against him, Shownu mentioned in passing, “You and Wonho make a cute couple.” 

When Wonho fawned over Kihyun during variety shows, all Shownu did was smile and laugh in response to something stupid Jooheon did. When Kihyun fed Wonho a spoonful of food, all Shownu did was drink his water nonchalantly. Nothing they did worked, and Kihyun got more and more frustrated.

*

Few weeks passed and they will have some activities in Japan. They safely landed in Haneda airport and going up the escalator, Wonho happened to see Shownu looking their way, and he immediately wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders. Kihyun pushed him away in frustration, and Wonho put his arm around Kihyun’s waist only to have it pushed away again and again. 

“What’s wrong? Shownu-hyung’s looking, you know,” Wonho whispered furiously into his ear.

“I’m sick of pretending, and it’s not working.” Kihyun frowned.

“Why don’t you just go and talk to Shownu-hyung?” Wonho suggested sensibly.

Later on, after they got off the escalator, Kihyun called out softly, “Shownu-hyung!”

When Shownu, who was in front of Kihyun, turned to look, Kihyun beckoned gently for him to wait for him. Shownu slowed down seemingly nonchalantly, but couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face briefly.

Kihyun went up to Shownu and whispered, “Shownu-hyung, can I talk to you later in private?” Shownu nodded silently.

Due to the day’s schedules, the first time they were actually free was at about ten at night. Kihyun had just finished showering, about to head to Shownu’s room, gladly Minhyuk's out with Chankyun so there's one to pester him with unnecessary questions, when a knock came at his door. He yelled, drying his hair, “come in, but if it’s Wonho-hyung I told you I don’t-“ he cut his sentence short when he saw Shownu at the door. 

“Oh, were you expecting Wonho?” Shownu said calmly, eyes void of expression.

Kihyun gaped, then shook his head. “No, no, I just… wasn’t expecting you to come. I was just about to go look for you, actually.” 

“Well, I got tired of waiting,” Shownu said lightly. “Anyway, you said you had something to say to me?”

Kihyun swallowed, trying to steel his nerve. “Erm, well, I-“ the words stuck in his throat, and he coughed violently in an attempt to clear it. 

Shownu looks at him curiously. “Are you going to tell me you’re dating Wonho? Because if so, I already know, and don't worry, I’m completely cool with it.”

Kihyun sputtered, “What?! I don't like Wonho-hyung! Well, I mean, I do, but not like that!”

Shownu plopped himself down at the foot of Kihyun’s bed. “You don’t need to deny it, you know. All your PDA, I mean, come on, it’s so obvious. Just because I didn't said something about it, doesn't mean I didn't knew about it. Ki, you know you can tell me anything.”

Kihyun frowned, troubled. “There’s really nothing between me and him! I don’t like him. I like you!”

He immediately covered his mouth in horror as Shownu spun around so fast he could almost hear the whiplash.

“What? Yoo Kihyun, don’t play with me,” Shownu pursed up his lips.

Kihyun shook his head. “I’m not kidding hyung. All that PDA with Wonho-hyung was just so I could try to make you jealous. Evidently it didn’t work, so Wonho-hyung suggested I just come talk to you and confess.”

Shownu got up from the bed and paced the length of the room. “Well this is certainly a twist. And after I’d finally come to terms with the fact that you were dating Wonho and would never like me, too.”

Kihyun was at a loss for words- he just stood there against the walls and stared, wide-eyed, at the pacing Shownu.

Finally, Shownu slowed down and eventually stopped, looking straight at Kihyun. 

“I'm sorry but I don’t know what to say. I mean, I like you too, a lot! But-“ his eyes widened as Kihyun suddenly stepped out from his spot against the wall and kissed him hard on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist, kissing him back, but then all of a sudden he pulled back and gently pushed Kihyun away.

“We can’t do this, Ki,” he said firmly. 

“Hyung, what should I say to convince you I don’t like Wonho-hyung? He has Hyungwon, I want you and for pete's sake I just kissed you! Isn’t that clear enough?” 

Shownu looked, for the first time, lost. 

“I don’t know… I mean, after so long of thinking you like Wonho, I’d finally come to accept that fact, then now you drop this bombshell on me… Just… just give me time, okay?”

He pulled away from Kihyun’s slackened grip, and bolted out the door. Kihyun, left alone, fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. Another knock sounded on his door at that moment, but Kihyun didn’t bother looking up until he heard Wonho’s voice. “I see it didn’t go down well,” he said sympathetically. Kihyun muttered, “shut up.”

“Just don’t give up. He’ll give in sooner or later. He likes you too, he said it himself.” Kihyun looked up at Wonho. 

“Were you eavesdropping on us?” he said in shock. 

Wonho immediately looked sheepish. “Anyway, just persevere.”

*

Kihyun stuck stubbornly to Shownu like glue for the next week, and Shownu soon found himself unable to ignore Kihyun. 

It left him torn, because after he’d finally managed to tell himself that he should move on, Kihyun dropped a bomb on him and it was all just too much for him to handle. 

“He should have just told me,” he thought to himself in frustration.

Back in Korea, Kihyun was returning to their dorm after that night’s recording session, when he someone grabs his arm, yanking him into a room. Judging from whose room he was being dragged into, it was Shownu.

“I hate you and I hate myself because I do love you!” Shownu hissed, before backing him up against the wall and kissing him roughly and forcefully, a kiss that was full of the want and need and love that he had been suppressing for so long now. Kihyun was taken by surprise, but soon reacted and wrapped his arms tightly around Shownu, regretting that he hadn’t told Shownu earlier that he loved him. But still, now was better than too late. He pushed Shownu towards his bunk, falling on top of him without ever breaking the kiss.

Shownu opened his mouth as Kihyun’s tongue swiped across his lower lip, allowing Kihyun full access to his mouth. Their tongues clashed as their arms roamed under each other’s shirts.

“Clothes. Off. Now,” Shownu commanded forcefully into the kiss, and they parted just long enough to slip their own shirts off and discard them randomly on the floor. As soon as their shirts were off, their lips were immediately occupied in another heated kiss. Shownu bucked his hips up, allowing his erection to rub against Kihyun’s, eliciting equally needy moans from both members.

“Ki…” Shownu let out a breathy moan as Kihyun broke off the kiss and trailed his tongue over the shell of his ear. He then moved to press light, brushing kisses over Shownu’s jaw and neckline, moving slowly downwards until he reached Shownu’s collarbone. There, he sucked at a spot just below where Shownu’s shirt collars usually rested. He grinned, knowing Shownu would get interesting glances from the coordis the next day.

Shonwu keened loud as Kihyun sucked at his skin, he reached out and blindly unbuttoned Kihyun’s pants. As soon as he could, he tugged down Kihyun’s pants and gripped his cock firmly in his talented hands. Kihyun groaned and sucked harder, leaving hickeys on Shownu’s skin. “Mine,” he growled, kissing Shownu full on the lips again. 

Shownu writhed beneath the younger man. “I still hate you though” he hissed, firmly stroking Kihyun’s cock and making Kihyun let out a loud cry of pleasure.

“We'll just see about that.” Kihyun whispered, showering feathery kisses down his body while palming his clothed erection. 

“Damnit, Ki!” he cursed, his entire body shaking as Kihyun’s fingers flew to unbutton his pants and grab his member hard. 

Shownu moaned loudly as Kihyun sucked forcefully, grazing his teeth across the sensitive skin.

“Fuck, you’re good,” Shownu muttered half-incoherently, eyes hooded with lust and thrashing around the bed. 

Slowly, Kihyun sucked Shownu’s cock, head bobbing up and down slowly as he strove to take more and more of Shownu into his mouth.

Eventually, Kihyun had most of Shownu’s cock in his mouth, fighting hard to suppress his gag reflex. 

"Clench- agh- clench your left fist, Ki,” Shownu choked out as he entwined his fingers through Kihyun’s soft locks.

Surprised, Kihyun tried it, and found that he was immediately able to take in Shownu’s entire length down his throat without gagging. He made a mental note to ask Shownu where in the world he learned that particular trick, but for now he was rather distracted, not to mention silenced by a large sexual object in his mouth.

Shownu tugged at Kihyun’s hair, forcing him to bob his head up and down as he sucked Shownu’s cock like a pro. 

“Fuckkk,” Shownu swore, his lips contorting as Kihyun continued his ministrations on his member. Before long, Kihyun’s naturally talented mouth had Shownu arching off the bed as he felt the familiar pooling in his stomach. He’d jerked off plenty of times, sure, but having the guy of his dreams suck him off was so much better, and Shownu soon came in the hardest orgasm he’d had in months.

“You still hate me?” Kihyun smirked, Shownu let himself slump on the bed, panting, as Kihyun moved up to hover over him, mouth full of Shownu’s cum.

Kihyun pressed a sloppy kiss to Shownu’s lips, allowing both of them to share the taste of Shownu’s sweetness mixed with the hotness of Kihyun’s mouth. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Kihyun chanted as he straddled Shownu in delirium.

Shownu pushed himself up on his arms and managed to change their positions. “That was so hot,” he groaned in satisfaction.

By now, Kihyun was completely naked, his legs half covered with the bedsheet .

“You forgot your underwear somewhere?” Kihyun could only laugh.

“Kinky,” he smirked, and before Kihyun could retort, Shownu cuts him with another kiss.

Shownu pushed the sheets aside and lifted his legs, hooking his arms under his knees to expose his clenching pink hole. 

“Hyung please,” Kihyun he begged.

“Lube. Hyungwon's topmost drawer.” Shownu groaned. 

He reached over and opened the drawer, retrieving the tube of lube and coating his fingers and cock liberally. He circled one finger over Kihyun’s hole, which clenched tighter as if in invitation. Slowly, he slipped his finger into Kihyun’s awaiting entrance, and groaned as Kihyun’s walls immediately clenched around it tightly. “You’re so tight,” he moaned. Kihyun just mewled as he stroked Kihyun’s walls with his finger, preparing him for the second.

Soon, Shownu slipped in a second finger, scissoring his hole and pressing all around seeking that one spot that would make Kihyun see stars.

He smirked, pleased, as his fingers hit something that made Kihyun arch his back again in ecstasy. 

“Fuckkkk,” Kihyun yelped. “Faster, damnit hyung, just fuck me already!”

He ignored Kihyun, not liking the idea of hurting the younger. Instead, he scissored Kihyun’s entrance a few more times before slipping in yet another finger, stretching Kihyun’s hole even more. Kihyun writhed and thrust down onto his fingers. “More, damnit, I need more!” he panted.

Soon enough, he deemed Kihyun prepared enough, and slipped his fingers out, to Kihyun’s dismay. His cries of disappointment, however, soon turned to moans of carnal satisfaction as he eased the head of his cock into Kihyun’s eager hole. 

“Yes, yes, fuck, so good,” Kihyun moaned, shaking with the effort to maintain his position as Shownu slipped ever so slowly into him.

Slowly but surely, Shownu eased his large member into Kihyun’s hole, eventually burying himself to the hilt in Kihyun. He gasped, but waited for Kihyun to adjust. 

Kihyun had tears in his eyes, but he was panting and keening with lust. “Move,” he gasped, wriggling experimentally.

He needed no further instructions- he pulled Kihyun’s arms away from under his knees and grabbed his legs, wrapping them around his own waist as he thrust hard into Kihyun.

“Ahh, ahh, hyung! fuckkk!” Kihyun moaned as Shownu hit his prostate over and over again. His vision blurred and swirled with pretty colors as his spot was abused repeatedly, he soon felt the beginnings of the familiar pooling inside him.

Evidently, Shownu was close as well, because his thrusting soon increased in speed and became more erratic. 

“Cum with me, Ki,” Shownu panted, wrapping his hand around Kihyun’s cock stroking firmly. With a loud long-drawn moan, Kihyun came, cum spurting into Shownu’s hand and across his chest. At the same time, Shownu thrust one last time deep into Kihyun and released his own load, coating the inside of Kihyun's walls with hot white liquid.

After Shownu emptied himself fully inside Kihyun, he pulled out, panting, and collapsed at Kihyun’s side. He wrapped one arm around Kihyun’s waist, drawing the man closer. 

“I love you Ki, please take care of me” he whispered hoarsely.

Kihyun chuckled, almost drifting off into sleep. “Of course, you grumpy bear and I love you too.” he said snuggling up into Shownu’s arms where he fits perfectly. He was just about to close his eyes when they heard a knock.

"Shownu-hyung! Are you done? Can we get inside now? I really want to sleep. Wonho-hyung already fell asleep on the couch! Hey Tiny, you owe a bottle of lube and seriously guys, can't you get any more louder than that? Thanks for giving me a nightmare before my sleep" said the half annoyed, half asleep Hyungwon.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should have gone to sleep instead. gdi


End file.
